The Nomad
The Nomad is the main protagonist in Nomad of Nowhere and first appeared in "The Dreaded Nomad." Regarded as the world's last magical being, many bounty hunters know him as "The Nomad of Nowhere" and pursue him for the reward on his capture. Appearance The Nomad is typically dressed as a standard Westerner, wearing a wide-brimmed hat with an orange scarf that is wrapped around his face, save for the eyes, and wears a white shirt with a blue vest and black pants, complete with brown boots that come up to his knees. Around his waist is a black belt with a gold buckle and over his shoulders is a blue poncho that covers his left arm. He also wears brown gloves over his hands and a golden pin on the right side of his poncho. Under his clothing, he is a solid black scarecrow with white, ovular eyes. Personality Despite having been alone for over a century, the Nomad is very friendly, quickly becoming friends with Skout despite learning that she is after him alongside many others. He is very cheerful and outgoing, willing to show Skout his home and offer her a flower that he had brought to life as a gift. It is implied by Skout that, having lived a century alone, the Nomad has wanted to have someone to speak to. Furthermore, there are signs that he has never attempted to leave his home prior to the Dandy Lions arrival, given the sign outside the forest telling him not to leave. After the Dandy Lions discover him, however, the Nomad develops the courage to leave his home and re-enter the world once again. After leaving his home, the Nomad is noticeably cheerful, perhaps excited at the prospect of seeing how much the world has changed since he left it. However, he is off-put and left disturbed by how people automatically view magic as evil. This does not prevent him trying to help others in any way he can with the help of his magic. In "The Kindness of Strangers," the Nomad demonstrates a dislike or possible hatred for necromancy, as he is shown to be visibly disturbed by the prospect of bringing the dead back to life. Furthermore, he buried the book containing necromancy belonging to the Undertaker, in the hopes that no one would find it and use it. He does not speak in any of his appearances, instead communicating with only gestures. Despite this, his lack of voice does not impede his ability to get along with others. Powers and Abilities The Nomad is typically regarded as a vile and despicable character by others in the series, due to having never encountered him and exaggerated feats of his dark magic. In truth, however, the Nomad is amicable and friendly - as well as his magic. He is capable of bringing inanimate objects, such as plant-life, rocks and even mundane house items and weapons such as brooms and knives to life. In "Bliss Hill," the Nomad is capable of animating larger objects, such as the town's water wheel. However, compared to the more playful and docile nature of smaller objects, larger ones seem to be capable of being easily angered and can disobey the Nomad. While he usually animates Critters with two claps, he animates an entire room's furniture with one loud clap in "The Kindness of Strangers." In "The Witch and the Knight," the Nomad uses Critters to scout Bliss Hill and find Melinda, informing him of her location. The Nomad appears to be surprisingly resilient, as he can take many hits and keep on going, ranging from things like being punched multiple times to being smashed through a roof as seen in "Trouble on Purpose". This is most likely thanks to the fact that, as an animated scarecrow, he lacks any internal organs that can be damaged. The Nomad also seems to have basic combat capabilities, dodging Toth, the captain of the Dandy Lions' attacks, albeit with some difficulty. Due to the fact that he is a scarecrow, the Nomad also lacks the need for nourishment, not requiring food or water. It is shown in "The Dreaded Nomad" that his home had several cooking supplies which have gone to ruin after a century of being unused, and he can walk tirelessly in a desert without feeling overheated, dehydrated or starved. However, he is shown needing to sleep in "El Rey." His scarecrow origin also allows him to sustain no physical harm if a part of his body falls off or is removed, such as a hand or a leg, still being able to move and reattach them with ease. Limitations As mentioned above, the Nomad has trouble controlling larger critters. In "Trouble on Purpose," it is shown that objects he wishes to animate must be separate from an organic being, as is the case with the Ranch Hand's artificial arm. It also appears that he cannot control when his power activates, as seen in "The Twindleweed Brothers Traveling Circus," when he accidentally brings a tub of popcorn to life while attempting to clap. In "The Kindness of Strangers", it is shown that the Nomad cannot bring life to dead material (e.g., skeletons.) However, he can animate items such as cabinets, which are made of the wood of dead trees. Though these contained life, plant-life is inanimate, so the Nomad can animate them. He lacks physical strength, as seen when his first attempt at archery results in both arrows falling straight down and his hand falling off. This leads to a battle strategy of avoiding attacks and fighting with his Critters instead of using weapons or hand-to-hand combat. Trivia * The Nomad's character is similar to that of ''Vash the Stampede ''from the series "Trigun." Both are individuals with high bounties and are seen as despicable characters in their respective series. *The Nomad makes a cameo in the Season 5 finale of Death Battle. Category:Magical Beings Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Male Characters